Zul Story
by Lady7archangels
Summary: L'histoire du dieu pré islamique antédiluvien Zul Araq connu comme l'ange veilleur Araqiel dans le livre d'hénoch


Zul Story

**# 1**

La seconde hiérarchie angélique de Vilon Shamayim en Assiah est dirigé par Tygrah, régent des 71 anges du courroux. Ces êtres sont des soldats extrêmement violents, qui n'ont aucun état d'âme, s'abattant sans pitié sur les proies désignés par leur chef : Ce sont avant tout des machines à tuer, des vengeurs sans merci dénués de toute empathie. Leur obéissance est sans faille puisqu'ils sont incapable de raisonner ni de ressentir autre chose que la haine, la colère et la rage. Leur collier de servitude les privent de tout libre arbitre, et à cet égard, ils sont davantage des automates que des êtres conscients et réfléchis.

Tygrah n'est pas un combattant mais juste un donneur d'ordres et un fin stratège qui déploie ses mercenaires sanguinaires comme des pions sur un échiquier.

Les 71 anges enflammés de Vilon forment une légion très proche de la condition terrestre et ces êtres assument la plupart du temps un corps de chair et de sang. Ils sont particulièrement résistants aux armes célestes et terrestres mais ne sont malgré tout pas invincibles. Ils ont besoin de boire et de manger comme n'importe quelles créatures incarnées, mais à une fréquence beaucoup moins soutenue. Ils sont sensibles aux variations de température, et peuvent saigner même en ayant une capacité naturelle d'auto-guérison relativement rapide et efficace.

Malgré leur formidable composition,beaucoup de ses anges sont détruits lors de leurs multiples assauts, et sont immédiatement remplacés par des Ex Shomerim désignés par les plus hauts dignitaires du monde de Yetzirah. Ces anges gardiens, dont le sort est scellé à la mort de leur protégé, deviennent alors des soldats contre leur gré (il ne faut pas oublié que les serviteurs angéliques n'ont pas vraiment leur mots à dire face aux décrets démiurgiques et archontiques), et sont entraver sous le joug d'un puissant contrôle mental et émotionnel.

Si l'un d'eux venait à être libérer de sa servitude, il perdrait probablement la mémoire de ses abominables tueries... mais ceci le priverai également de toute connaissance individuel et identitaire : une profonde amnésie en somme!

C'est ce qui est arriver à l'un d'entre eux, à l'époque où les dieux anciens marchaient au milieu des hommes, ceux que l'on nomment les anges rebelles.

La guerre faisaient rage dans les mondes angéliques. Deux camps s'affrontaient sans relâche : l'un en faveur du démiurge fou, Yadalbaoth ou EL, et l'autre pour la cause des anges civilisateurs, devenus des dieux à part entière et le plus souvent connus sous le nom erronés de « veilleurs ». Les troupes et les factions dévoués au démiurge subissaient de lourde perte, et seule la modeste mais redoutable légion de Tygrah parvenait tant bien que mal à maintenir ses effectifs à flot. Parmi eux, se distinguait trois anges redoutés, connus pour leur sauvagerie et leur ténacité : Adir, Adar et Araq.

Araq se distinguait de ces trois champions par sa longévité. La plupart de ses frères d'armes atteignaient péniblement quelques années de vie, mais Araq, lui, sévissait dans sa horde depuis plus d'un demi siècle. Il était terriblement audacieux et téméraire. Il semblaient parfois faire preuve d'une rare intelligence stratégique (pour un être lobotomisé) et son art de la guerre était quasiment équivalent à celui de Tygrah. Il était furieusement zélé dans ses funestes mandats, et pouvait traquer sa cible sans faiblir durant des semaines voir des mois. Adir et Adar œuvraient souvent de concert avec Araq, mais le jour où le destin de ce dernier bascula, les deux compagnons d'armes venaient d'être tués par le camp adverse. La hiérarchie des anges du courroux étaient en mauvaise posture, et le renouvellement était bien trop lent pour compenser efficacement les pertes « angéliques ».

Araq avait été isolé dans les nués d'un ciel rouge et déchaîné. Sa frénésie lui faisait perdre toute notion de prudence. Tous ses compagnons venaient d'être décimés, un par un...il ne restait plus que lui ! Cinq archers l'encerclaient et le maintenaient en joue ! Les violentes rafales déstabilisaient dangereusement son vol stationnaire. Araq guettait la faille pour foncer tout droit sur ses ennemis. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre. Il sentait la mort s'approcher inévitablement. Il était près a tomber au combat, armes à la main ! Quand le premier archer lança son offensive, Araq se précipita sur son assaillant pour tenter de le transpercer de son glaive. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son assaillant, une salve de flèche lui mutila atrocement les ailes et lui perfora le flanc. Araq fut également touché par un carreau qui fit céder le fermoir en acier de son collier de servitude. L'ange fut brutalement expulsé dans le vide du ciel écarlate, totalement aveuglé par la puissante explosion de son entrave. S'en était fini de cet ange tueur, il était condamné à mourir dans sa chute vertigineuse. C'est ce que conclurent les dieux archers qui repartirent n'auraient jamais pu envisager que l'ange terrible puisse survivre à une telle situation, surtout sans son collier d'esclave qui démultipliait sa puissance et sa résistance.

Mais ils commettaient là une lourde erreur...


End file.
